


Whipping Redfield Into Shape

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: An unusual agreement is made, Chris begins to like Danny, Chris has to jerk off in the bathroom, Chris kisses Danny, Claire and Jill meddle, Danny admits his attraction to Chris, Danny crushes on Chris, Danny plays dirty, Danny shows Chris how a lollipop should be sucked, He get's his reward in the end, I want the old Chris back, M/M, Move that ass Redfield, Never letting up, Noticing the small round ass, Oh you little fucker, Sensual and sexy exercise, Sweat, Teasing and tempting, That's disgusting - Freeform, catching a shot of his junk, keeping things professional, liking the big guy, making him break, so close, unexpected erections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Oh bullshit, said Chris, I may have gained a few pounds, but It's not that much. Danny began to walk around Chris assessing him. I'm guessing you hit between 265-270 pounds, said Danny. Chris looked down at the man who was assessing him, who the fuck is he, said Chris? Danny stepped up to Chris and looked up at him, I'm the little fucker that's going to whip your saggy ass back into shape, said Danny smiling. Chris looked down at Danny, what the hell did you just say to me, said Chris. Chris this is Danny Matthews and he is going to be your trainer/ dietician, said Jill. My what, said Chris? I'm going to place you on a strict diet that you will adhere to along with an exercise regiment that you will complete everyday with me, said Danny. If you choose not to participate, you might as well go and pack your office up now, said Danny.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Matthews





	1. Chapter 1

Claire and Danny walked into Jill's office and over to Jill's desk. Jill stood, is this him, said Jill? Jill Valentine, meet Danny Matthews as Danny stuck his hand out to shake Jill's hand. Jill looked at Danny, no offense said Jill, but I was expecting someone a little bit......bigger, said Jill. How tall are you, asked Jill? I'm 5' 7, answered Danny. Trust me he is exactly what Chris is going to need, said Claire, he can be mean and downright brutal if he has to be said Claire. In six week’s he whipped my ass right back into shape, said Claire. I guess we should explain the situation to you, said Jill. Claire looked at Danny, my brother Chris is in danger of being discharged from the BSAA if he does not drop the extra weight and get himself duty ready, said Claire. 

So where is this Chris, asked Danny. He should be here any minute, said Jill. A few minutes later Chris walked through the door, Chris said Claire. Danny looked at Chris and watched him walk over to the desk. Hey sis, so why am I here, asked Chris. Chris, I got a report from your doctor about your last physical and it wasn't good, said Jill. What are you talking about, said Chris, I'm healthy as a horse? A horse on its last leg, said Claire. Chris shot Claire a dirty look. The doctor said that it you don't lose some weight, get you blood pressure and cholesterol lowered, they will be left with no other option but to discharge you from the BSAA, said Jill. Oh bullshit, said Chris, I may have gained a few pounds, but It's not that much. Danny began to walk around Chris assessing him. 

I'm guessing you hit between 265-270 pounds, said Danny. Chris looked down at the man who was assessing him, who the fuck is he, said Chris? Danny stepped up to Chris and looked up at him, I'm the little fucker that's going to whip your saggy ass back into shape, said Danny smiling. Chris looked down at Danny, what the hell did you just say to me say to me, said Chris. Chris this is Danny Matthews and he is going to be your trainer/ dietician, said Jill. My what, said Chris? I'm going to place you on a strict diet that you will adhere to along with an exercise regimen that you will complete everyday with me, said Danny. If you choose not to participate, you might as well go and pack your office up now, said Danny. Chris looked back at Claire and Jill, are you guy's fucking with me said Chris? 

Jill handed Chris the orders from the doctor, the doctor wants you down to at least 220 pounds, your blood pressure back to normal and your cholesterol down to 130, said Jill. You have eight weeks to get this done Chris, said Jill. Chris stood looking at them in disbelief. If you can't get this accomplished then I will have no choice but to sign off on your discharge papers, said Jill. Claire walked over to Chris and placed her hand on his cheek. Chris this is not just about keeping you at the BSAA, your health is poor and you don't look good, said Claire. You're fifty years old now, you have to start taking better care of yourself, I want you around for a long time, said Claire with tears in her eyes. Chris blew out a deep breath, fine, said Chris. 

But do I have to work with him, said Chris looking at Danny? Absolutely, said Claire, he can help you Chris. Danny walked over to Chris and looked up at him smiling, looks like you're stuck with me big boy, please resist, said Danny, I like it when people try to resist me. Chris took a step back away from Danny, you're a little scary, said Chris. Trust me, you will hate me, cuss me, call me names, but by the time I'm finished with you, you're going to love me, said Danny. I will meet you at you house at four o'clock, said Danny, so get that ass moving as Danny smacked Chris on the ass as he walked out the door. Chris turned and watched Danny walk out the door. Chris turned to Claire and Jill, I REALLY don't like him, said Chris as Claire and Jill covered their laughs. 

Chris' doorbell rang and Chris opened the door. Danny stood there with a bag on his shoulder, hello Chris, Danny chimed. Come in said Chris, dryly. Danny walked in and took off his sun glasses and began to look around. You have a nice home, said Danny, not the pig sty I was expecting. Chris looked at Danny and smirked. Alright let's get started, said Danny, I need you to take everything off expect your underwear. If you're not wearing underwear, please go put some on, said Danny. What, said Chris, no way. Chris, I have to send your daily weight and your measurements to your doctor once a week, said Danny, it's the only way to monitor your progress. Fine, said Chris as he pulled his shirt over his head and took his pants off. 

Danny set a scale on the floor and picked up his clip board. Please step on the scale for me, said Danny. Chris stepped on the scale and Danny read the number out loud, two hundred and sixty-six pounds, said Danny. Chris was a little embarrassed to hear the number, he really didn't think that he weighed that much. Alright, said Danny as he pulled out his measuring tape, please hold your arms out to your sides please. Chris put his arms out to his sides. Danny tried to wrap the measuring tape around Chris' chest but his arms could not reach all the way around Chris. Danny placed the measuring tape in the middle of Chris' chest. Hold here, said Danny. Chris reached up and held the measuring tape in place as Danny walked around Chris with the measuring tape and brought it back to the front of Chris. 

Chest measures fifty-four inches, said Danny. Danny pulled the measuring tape around Chris' waist. Waist is forty-four inches, said Danny. Danny wrapped the measuring tape around Chris' thigh. Thighs are thirty-eight inches, said Danny. Danny wrapped the measuring tape around one of Chris' biceps. Biceps are nine-teen inches, said Danny. Chris felt a little self-conscious and exposed standing there in nothing but his underwear and being measured. You can get dressed now, said Danny. Where's the kitchen, asked Danny? Through there, said Chris pointing to a doorway. Come on, said Danny. Danny and Chris walked into the kitchen. You keep a very tidy home, said Danny. Chris gave a half smile. Where are your trash bags, asked Danny? 

Under the sink, said Chris. Danny pulled the trash bags from under the sink and pulled a few out and opened one and handed it to Chris. What are you doing, said Chris? We are going to be getting rid of everything you can't have, smiled Danny. Chris had a very bad feeling come over him. Danny opened the first cabinet door and began tossing things into the trash bag Chris was holding. No, no, no, no, no, no, kept saying Danny. What are you doing, said Chris? I told you, said Danny, I'm removing everything you can't have. You can't just throw it away, said Chris. I wasn't planning on it, said Danny, I'm going to drop it off at the local food bank for families in need. Danny had emptied most of Chris' cabinets, Danny picked up a bag of pork skins. 

OH COME ON, AT LEAST LEAVE ME SOMETHING, protested Chris. Danny looked at Chris, do you know what these are, said Danny? Chris looked down at the bag, yeah they're pig skins, said Chris. That's right said Danny, it is the layer of fat that lays between the meat of a pig and its outer skin, said Danny, then they fry it in more pig fat and package them and sell them. They are gross and I can't believe you would eat something like this, said Danny. After hearing Danny's description, even Chris was a little grossed out. Danny opened the refrigerator and repeated the same process as he did with the cabinets and again with the freezer. Let's go, said Danny. Where are we going said Chris? We are going to drop all this food off at the food bank and then I'm going to show you how to shop healthy, said Danny. 

After dropping off the food at the food bank Danny drove to the super market. Danny got a cart and walked Chris over to the meat isle. Now I want you to pick out what you think is the healthiest thing in this section, said Danny. Chris looked around and picked up some lean ground beef. Danny smacked his hand causing Chris to drop the beef. Chris looked at Danny surprised and a little pissed off, why did you do that, said Chris? No red meat, said Danny, everything you see in this section is off limits to you. Danny moved to the next section. I want you to pick what you think is the healthiest selection in this section, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny with reluctance, Chris reached down and picked up a pack of pork chops. Danny smacked his hand again causing Chris to drop the pork chops. 

What the fuck, said Chris? No pork, even though it's not considered a red meat it is still bad for you, said Danny, everything in this section is off limits to you. Danny moved to the next section, I want you to pick the what you think is the healthiest selection in this section, said Danny. You're just going to smack my hand again, said Chris. Then I guess you better pick the right one, smiled Danny. Chris looked down and thought for a minute, Chris picked up a pack of chicken breasts. YES, said Danny with excitement causing Chris to drop the package and quickly back away from Danny. Danny picked up the chicken breasts, boneless, skinless chicken breasts are really good for you and very high in natural protein, trust me you are going to be eating a lot of them, said Danny. 

Chris managed a small smile. Danny walked Chris to the seafood counter, fish is another great source of protein, said Danny. Stay away from fatty seafood like shrimp, crab, and shellfish, said Danny. Danny took Chris into the herbs and spices isle. Now I want you to show me what you season your food with, said Danny. Chris looked down and went to reach for a container of salt but quickly pulled his hand back. Very good, said Danny, you are on a salt free diet. Salt is another contributing factor to your high blood pressure and you are now a salt free zone, said Danny. I'm going to show you how you can still get great flavor in your food without using salt by using herbs and spices, said Danny. Danny selected several different herbs and spices for Chris. 

Danny took Chris to the vegetable isle and told him he could pick anything he wanted and as much of it as he wanted. Chris looked at Danny with a smirk on his face. Fresh green vegetable is a great source of protein along with vitamins and minerals, said Danny. Danny drove Chris back to his house and helped carry everything in and put it away. As Danny was placing the vegetables into the drawer of the refrigerator, he came across a twelve pack of beer and set it on the counter. Chris turned around and saw the beer, would you like one said Chris? No, said Danny and you’re not having any either, you are going to come over here and you are going to empty every can into the sink. OH COME ON, yelled Chris. Absolutely no alcohol, said Danny. 

Chris looked like a wounded child as he opened each can and poured it out. Danny turned and began to prep the chicken. Chris opened another can of beer to pour out, he noticed that Danny's back was to him and he down almost the entire can and turned back to the sink. That will be that last alcohol you have for the next eight weeks, said Danny. Chris turned and looked at Danny, who was now looking at him. Danny sniffed the air, is that, said Danny as he walked over to Chris and began to smell his chest. Chris looked down at Danny, what are you doing asked Chris? Danny opened Chris' shirt and took the pack of cigarettes out of his t-shirt pocket. And absolutely, positively, NO SMOKING, said Danny firmly. Jesus, who was this guy, thought Chris. 

Chris, smoking is the leading cause of you high blood pressure, said Danny. Danny placed the cigarettes in his bag, he stopped and turned to Chris, do you have any more in here asked Danny, as he closely watched Chris' expression. No, said Chris, Chris' eyes dart to the drawer next to the stove. Danny walked over to the drawer and opened it finding another pack of cigarettes. Danny placed them in his bag. I can't have a steak, I can't have beer, now no smoking, yelled Chris, next you'll be telling me I can't fuck anybody either. Oh no, you can do that as much as you want, smiled Danny, burns a good number of calories, winked Danny. Now if you will come over here, I will show how you how to prepare your chicken breast and brown rice, said Danny. 

Chris walked over to Danny and watched him prepare his meal. Danny made Chris a salad to have with his meal and sat everything in front of Chris. Where's the salad dressing, said Chris? Danny poured some olive oil on the salad and sprinkled some herbs on top. Now, finish your meal and get a good night sleep, said Danny, we will be getting started at five am tomorrow morning, said Danny. Good luck with that, said Chris. Danny walked over to Chris, don't worry, said Danny, Claire gave me a key and kissed Chris on the cheek. See you at five am, said Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood in the doorway of Chris' bedroom listening to Chris softly snore. Danny took the airhorn from his pocket and pressed the button causing a loud sound to fill the room. Chris was jolted awake and jumped up looking around the room. Good morning Chris, said Danny. Chris looked to the doorway still very disoriented and moved towards the figure standing there. Chris grabbed Danny pushing him against the wall rather hard, who the fuck are you, said Chris growling. Danny placed his hand on Chris' arm, Chris it's me Danny Matthews, I'm your trainer/ Dietician, said Danny. Chris blinked and then rubbed his eyes to focus on Danny. What the fuck are you doing here said Chris. Danny spoke softly, I told you last night that I would be here at five am to start your exercise regiment, said Danny. 

Chris, I want to apologize for how I woke you up, I should not have done it in that manner, said Danny. Chris released Danny's shoulders and stepped back and looked around the room. Chris was still very disoriented, Chris, said Danny, why don't we go down stairs and I'll make some coffee, but could you put some clothes on first. In his disoriented state Chris did not realize he was naked. Danny turned and went downstairs and started some coffee and sat down at the table and waited for Chris to come down. As Danny waited for Chris to come down, he reflected back on the incident. He should have known better to use an airhorn on a soldier, despite the weight gain Danny had not realize just how big of a man Chris was and he was scared when Chris shoved him against the wall. 

A few minutes later Chris came into the kitchen and sat down at the table and looked at Danny with his sleepy eyes. Danny stood and walked over to the cabinet and took down two coffee cups. How do you take your coffee asked Danny? Black, one sugar, said Chris. Danny chuckled to himself because that's how he took his coffee. Danny carried the cups to the table and sat one down in front of Chris. Chris took a large drink from the cup and looked at Danny. Chris noticed that Danny was a rather good-looking guy, buzzed light brown hair, a handsome face, and very intense green eyes and he was in amazing shape. Danny spoke, Chris I have to apologize, I'm so very sorry for waking you up like that. I should have known better than to do that to a soldier and I promise I will never do something like that again, said Danny. 

Chris looked into Danny's green eyes and saw genuine remorse and could hear the sincerity in the man's voice when he spoke. Chris gave a half smile at Danny, it's okay, said Chris, I have done it to the recruits hundreds of times. Danny smiled, Chris noticed the radiant smile and couldn't help but smile back. Chris I meant what I said yesterday, said Danny, you are going to hate me, cuss me, call me names, but if you will listen to me and do what I ask you to do, you will see the results you want, said Danny. This is going to be one of the hardest things you will ever do, and I am going to push you hard, and I will expect you to give me everything you have, said Danny. What branch of the military were you in asked Chris? Marines, said Danny. 

All of the other men were taller, bigger, stronger than I was, said Danny, so I had to work three times as hard to prove myself. But in the end, I proved myself and gained the respect of my C.O. and the other men, said Danny. You're a tuff little fucker, said Chris. Danny looked across the table at Chris and gave him a low, HOO-RAH. Chris busted out laughing and so did Danny. Danny pulled two containers from his bag that was filled with a dark green liquid. Danny shook one the containers and set it in front of Chris. What's that, asked Chris? That is a power shake, said Danny, it's going to fuel you for our workout this morning and it will also detoxify you. Chris removed the lid and smelled the container, oh my god, said Chris, that smells like ass. 

Danny laughed as he removed the lid from his container and began to drink. Chris looked at Danny as he drank, what's it taste like asked Chris? Like ass, said Danny, but it's very good for you, so drink up Redfield. Chris took a drink and gagged a little. If you have to just hold your nose and down it, said Danny. Chris held his nose and drank the entire contents of the container, Chris shivered. That is by far the nastiest thing I have ever drank, said Chris, and I have been to Eastern Europe. Danny smiled at Chris and Chris saw that radiance on Danny's face. Alright, go upstairs and put on some jogging shorts, a comfortable t-shirt, and some jogging shoes, said Danny, be back down here in five, move your ass Redfield, said Danny. 

As Chris was getting dressed, he had a strange sensation of being back in boot camp and smiled to himself. Chris came back downstairs and walked over to Danny. Let's go, said Danny. The two men walked out back behind Chris' house, we need to stretch before we get started, said Danny. Danny had Chris sit on the ground and knelt down behind him. Now I want you to grab your left shoulder with you right hand but keep you elbow extended out, said Danny. Chris did as he was instructed. Danny reached from behind Chris and began to gently pull his elbow up. Chris was rather surprised at the sensation that Danny's touch was giving him. Now, repeat that process on the right shoulder, said Danny. As Danny took Chris' elbow there was that sensation again, Chris smiled. 

Now lay on your back and bend your knees, said Danny. Danny moved in between Chris' legs and place his calf on his shoulder and began to slowly lean in towards Chris' chest. Let me know if you experience any discomfort, said Danny as he laid against Chris leg. Chris looked at Danny and found himself having some very dirty thoughts about the man. Danny repeated the process on Chris' other leg. Good, said Danny, now you can do me. Chris looked at Danny and the words he had spoken, Chris swallowed hard. Danny laid down and motioned for Chris to come over. Danny guided Chris between his legs and placed his calf on Chris' shoulder. Chris began to lean forward pressing down on Danny's leg as he went. Good, said Danny, keep going. 

Chris had Danny's leg pressed against his chest, good, said Danny, now hold it there for a minute, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny as he was stretching him and realized that his crotch was against Danny's ass and he was getting turned on, this man was very flexible, thought Chris. Great, said Danny, now let's do my other leg. Chris shifted to the other leg and repeated the same process. Chris looked down at Danny and thought how hot he was getting for the guy. Chris began to curse himself silently for not putting on underwear, he was getting hard and couldn't seem to stop it. Danny looked up at Chris and began to laugh, what's so funny, said Chris? Danny could feel Chris getting hard against his ass. Nothing, said Danny, just thinking how much fun we are going to have today. 

After both men stretched a little more Danny looked at Chris, ready, said Danny. Chris nodded. The two men began to walk down the street, after two miles Danny stopped at a very long staircase that led up to a church. Welcome to The Heart of the Immaculate Conception Church, said Danny. Chris looked up at the church high on the hill, you're taking me to church, said Chris? In a manner of speaking, yes, said Danny. Uh Danny I'm not really the religious type, said Chris. Danny laughed a little, well I didn't bring you here to pray, said Danny, I brought you here to walk all these steps. There are four hundred and five steps that lead to the front door of the church, said Danny. Each year hundreds of people come here on Easter and walk each step while praying the rosary, said Danny. 

We will not be stopping on each step however, said Danny. Chris looked up at the church high on the hill, he could walk the steps, no problem thought Chris. Danny had already started up the steps, move your ass Redfield, said Danny. Chris had made it about half the way up when Danny turned and looked back at Chris. Chris looked like he had just stepped out of the shower, sweat dripped from him profusely, Danny smiled. Come on Redfield, we're almost to the top, said Danny. The two men reached the top and looked back down to the street. Chris panted as he bent at the waist. Nice view from up here, said Danny. Chris still bent at the waist held up a finger as he continued to pant. Chris finally stood up, yeah, Chris huffed out, great view, said Chris. 

After a minute Danny looked at Chris, alright let's head down, said Danny. The two men walked back down to the street, wasn't that fun, said Danny. Chris was bent over holding onto his knees. Chris raised a single finger and twisted it around, woo, said Chris. Danny laughed. Danny gave Chris a few minutes to recover. Doing okay, said Danny? Chris just nodded. Good, said Danny, now walk them again. Chris looked at Danny, eyes wide and mouth open. Chris was still bent at the waist looking at Danny, what, said Chris. Danny leaned down into Chris' face, get your ass up those steps Redfield, smiled Danny as he started back up the steps. You evil little bastard, said Chris as he followed Danny back up the steps. Chris' legs felt as though they had turned to lead, he was hurting. 

How you doing back there Redfield, asked Danny. Just fine, panted Chris, as he gave the finger to Danny's back. Chris then noticed Danny's ass as he climbed the stairs. Danny had a very firm looking and round ass, Chris licked his lips. The two men made it to the top once more. Danny gave Chris a little more time to rest this time. The two men returned to the street and then to Chris' house. Chris unlocked the door to his house and laid on the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Danny knelt down next to Chris on the floor. Very good Redfield, said Danny, as he patted Chris' chest. Now go get a shower, said Danny, because you are ripe. Danny patted Chris' cheek and headed for the kitchen. I'll get lunch started said Danny. Chris laid there for another minute before going up stairs to take a shower. 

Chris finished showering and was drying off. Chris caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Chris took a really good look at himself in the mirror. He looked old, the grey hair that was beginning to spread across his face and head. The large stomach that protruded in front of him, he had almost no definition in his once large defined arms and legs. How did he get here, how could he become this image he saw in the mirror that he swore would never happen to him. Chris was disgusted with himself. Chris got dressed and came downstairs to find that Danny had prepared lunch for them both. Danny reached into his bag and took out two more containers of the foul green liquid and handed one to Chris. Another one, said Chris? Danny giggled, drink up Chris. 

Chris noticed that Danny called him Chris and not Redfield. Chris opened the container, held his nose and drank it down. Chris sat the container down with a shiver. Danny set a large salad in front of Chris with sliced grilled chicken breast on top. Eat up, said Danny. Chris suddenly realized how hungry he was and attacked the salad with ferocity. Danny leaned against the counter and watched Chris as he assaulted the salad and laughed to himself. Chris had finished the entire salad and looked at Danny. I think that was the best salad I have ever had, smiled Chris. Maybe, said Danny, or you were just really hungry, smiled Danny. For the rest of the week Danny put Chris through pure hell, testing the man, pushing him to his limits, demanding more. 

Chris would cuss and call Danny names to which Danny would just laugh and push him harder. Friday finally came, Danny and Chris had arrived from working out. Alright Chris, strip, said Danny as he sat the scale on the floor. Chris removed his shirt and shorts and stepped on the scale. Two hundred and fifty-eight pounds, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, what, said Chris. Danny looked up at Chris, you have gone from two hundred and sixty-six pounds to Two hundred and fifty-eight pounds, said Danny. Chris this is better than what I had hoped for, said Danny, you have lost eight pounds in five days. A huge smile crossed Chris' face, really, said Chris. Chris most people lose between four to five pounds in the beginning, but you have lost eight, smiled Danny. 

Danny stood, you did great this week, said Danny. I have to warn you however, said Danny. The first ten to fifth-teen pounds usually come off fairly quickly because it's water weight that you are losing, said Danny. After that is when you have to start targeting the actual fat, said Danny, and that's when the real work begins. Chris looked down at Danny, understood, said Chris. You should be very proud of yourself, said Danny, you still had to work to get rid of that weight, as he smiled up at Chris. Chris smiled back at Danny, not so much for the compliment that Danny gave him, but because he liked Danny's smile. I left some recipes on the counter for you, said Danny, I'm going to complete your weekly report and send it to your doctor. 

Have a good weekend Chris, said Danny. Danny was working on Chris' report when his phone rang, it was Claire. Hey Claire, said Danny, what's up? I was wondering if you want to meet with me and Jill for a drink later on. Sure, said Danny. Great, let's meet at Greene's Rooftop bar at five pm. Sure, said Danny. See you then, said Claire. Danny arrived at Green's and made his way up to the rooftop. Danny looked around and saw Claire and Jill waving to him and he made his way over to them. Hey guys, said Danny. I ordered you a glass of wine, said Claire. So how is Chris doing, asked Claire. He's doing well, said Danny. He really surprised me, he lost eight pounds this week, said Danny. That's great, said Jill, sounds like you're good for him after all. 

I want to asked you something Claire, said Danny, is Chris seeing anyone? Claire and Jill look at Danny with their mouths open. Danny sees their faces, the only reason I asked is if he has a friend or significant other it might be beneficial if I invite them to join us while we work out, for, you know support and...stuff, said Danny. Dude, are you crushing on my big brother, said Claire smiling? No, said Danny, that....that...that would be inappropriate and unprofessional and I would not do that, said Danny, as his face went bright red. Jill looked at Danny, you are totally crushing on Chris, said Jill. Jill and Claire look at each other and laughed. You like my brother, don't you, said Claire? I would be lying if I said I didn't find Chris to be handsome, but he is a client and professional boundaries will be maintained, said Danny. 

I don't want to end up in front of some ethic's board because I did something with, Danny trailed off from finishing his thought. Alright said Claire, Jill and I will back off and you handle this however to want, said Claire. Thank you, said Danny. Danny's phone pinged and he looked down and read the message. Shit, said Danny, I have to go, Mrs. Wiggin's is freaking out wanting to have a piece of cake, Sorry guys. Danny got up and left the rooftop. We are so much going to get him and Chris together, said Claire. Oh yeah. smiled Jill.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny entered Chris' house and set down his bag and walked to Chris' room. Danny stood in the doorway for a moment and watched Chris sleeping. As he was getting ready to knock on the doorway Chris spoke. Is it that time already, said Chris, his voice catching Danny off guard and making him jump? Danny laughed, it is, said Danny. Chris threw back the covers and sat up rubbing his eyes. I'll get the coffee started, said Danny and left for the kitchen. Danny was pouring the coffee when Chris walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Danny walked over and sat a cup of coffee in front of Chris and said good morning. Danny sat across from Chris. Chris took a gulp of coffee and looked at Danny. I noticed something this weekend, said Chris, I'm a much lighter sleeper now that I don't drink so much before bed and smiled. 

Danny smiled back, how is your sleep, asked Danny? Great said Chris, I even wake up feeling rested instead of wrestling with having drank too much the night before. That's good Chris, said Danny, how was your weekend? Saturday Claire and I went for a walk in the park on the trails there and had dinner together, said Chris. Sunday, I walked the church steps and did some yard work. That's great Chris, but you don't have to work out on the weekends if you don't want to, said Danny, the weekends are for you to give your body a rest and to recuperate. Chris stood and walked into the other room, he returned carrying a picture and handed it to Danny. Danny looked at the picture and seen that it was Chris, Jill, Claire and a few people he did not recognize. 

That picture was taken ten years ago, said Chris, that's what I want to look like again. Danny looked back down at the picture and he could see the incredibly sculpted abdomen that Chris had and the overall hot body he sported. If this is what you want, then it's going to take a lot of hard work, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny wearing an almost evil grin, understood, said Chris. Danny retrieved his bag from the other room and carried it into the kitchen. He opened it and took out two containers of the green power shake and sat one in front of Chris and opened the other one for himself. Chris looked at the container and scowled but he picked it up and drank it down, that is so fucking nasty, said Chris. Danny giggled. Alright, said Danny, let's get your measurements and weight. 

Danny pulled the scale and the clip board from the bag and set the scale on the floor. Chris stood and stepped on the scale. Two hundred and fifty-five pounds, said Danny. Chris, said Danny, you lost three pounds over the weekend, good job. Chris smiled looking down at Danny while stepping off the scale. Danny stood, you go get dressed and I will meet you out back to stretch, said Danny. Chris was grinning ear to ear as he walked up stairs to get dressed, stretching was becoming one of his favorite parts of the day. Chris dressed and found Danny outside bent at the waist, his legs open as he was touching his toes. Chris' eyes immediately went to Danny's round ass. Chris stood for a moment staring at Danny's ass, how he would love to grab ahold of it and make it his. 

Are you going to join me or stare at my ass all day, chuckled Danny? Chris snapped out of his stare and walked over and joined Danny. On your back Redfield, knees up, said Danny. As Danny pressed Chris' leg towards his chest he spoke, we are only going to walk four miles today said Danny. Danny switched Chris' legs. I am going to increase your cardio, but I want to do it on a treadmill so I can control the increase, said Danny. Danny laid on his back with his knees up, come on Redfield, said Danny. Chris smiled and knelt between Danny's legs. Danny propped his calf up on Chris' shoulder and Chris drew Danny's thigh against his chest. Chris began to lean forward until Danny's leg was against his chest. Chris felt himself getting turned on by Danny's flexibility and he was glad he wore underwear today. 

Chris looked down into Danny's intense green eye's, Chris would love to kiss him right now. Strip him naked and taste every inch of the man's body. Chris...CHRIS, said Danny. Chris came out of the fantasy and heard Danny. I'm good let's do the other leg, said Danny. Chris placed Danny's other calf on his shoulder and his thigh against his chest and leaned forward. Danny could feel Chris' dick pressing against his ass, he knew it was wrong to like the feeling, but he just couldn't help himself. Danny like the sense of power that Chris had about himself, and he would love for Chris to unleash that power on him. The two men completed the four mile walk and returned to Chris' house. So, we are going to the base most of this week, said Danny, I have reserved one of the private work out rooms for us. 

I have to check on another client but I will meet you at the base in an hour. An hour later Danny was getting out of his car at the base and Chris walked up to him. Ready, said Danny? Yep, said Chris. The two men walked into the Base gym and located the room Danny had reserved. Chris looked around the room and noticed a treadmill, a weight bench with weights, and other assorted workout equipment. Danny looked at Chris, so we are going to start with some of your target area's this week, said Danny. We will be working on your arms, as Danny gave Chris' arm a pat. Your midsection said Danny as he put his hands on Chris' midsection and gave a little tickle to it, causing Chris to giggle and draw his arms up. That ass, said Danny, giving Chris' ass a smack. 

How much could you bench press in the past, asked Danny. 225 pounds, said Chris. Impressive, said Danny, but I think will start you off with a hundred pounds. Chris looked at Danny with an offended look. Don't give me that look Redfield, said Danny, I have to start you off slow and build you back up to where you were. You can't just start lifting that much weight all at once, said Danny. Oh yeah, said Chris as he walked over to the weight bench and began to place weights on the weight bar. Chris laid down on the bench and placed his hands on the bar above him. Chris be careful. I don't want you to injure yourself, said Danny. Injure myself, said Chris as he blew out a huff of air began to lift the bar. Chris drew the weight bar down to his chest, Chris found himself struggling to lift the bar back up to its cradle. 

Danny quickly moved behind Chris and helped him return the bar to the cradle. Chris sat up and grabbed his right bicep and rubbed. Danny sat next to Chris on the bench, let me see that, said Danny as he examined Chris' bicep. It's fine said Chris in a frustrated tone. It's not fine said Danny, you've caused a slight strain. Danny opened his bag and took out some ointment and began to massage it into Chris' bicep. Chris looked down at Danny as he massaged his bicep, he like the feeling of Danny touching him. No weight training for two days and when you do start, you are going to start off slow, understood, said Danny. Chris smiled at Danny as he barked orders at Chris. Danny had Chris do a little low impact jogging on the treadmill for a while, he moved Chris to doing a lower body work out because of the injured bicep. 

Danny looked at Chris when they were finished, Chris was covered in sweat and breathing heavy. How do you feel, asked Danny? Chris looked at Danny, good, said Chris, a little tired. Good said Danny, means I'm doing my job well, as Danny smiled. Alright Redfield, we are finished for today, said Danny, go home shower and eat something. Danny walked over to his bag and took out two containers of the green power shake and handed one to Chris. Bottoms up, said Danny as he drank the shake. Chris wrinkled his nose at the container and began to drink it down, Chris shivered and handed the container back to Danny. See ya tomorrow stud, said Danny as he walked out. Chris picked up his bag and walked to his car and drove home. 

Chris had just finished getting dressed from his shower when his phone rang. Chris looked at his phone, it was Claire. Hey sis, said Chris. Hey big brother, said Claire, how's it going? Good, said Chris. Sounds like you're surviving Danny, laughed Claire. The man may only be 5' 7, but he is a fucking beast, laughed Chris. Tell me about it, said Claire, when he was training me there were times I could have just smashed his face in, laughed Claire. But six weeks later the man had me in the best shape I have ever been in, said Claire. The reason I'm calling is to see if you wanted to have dinner with me and Jill tonight and catch up, said Claire. Sure, said Chris, where and when? My house, said Claire, say six o'clock. See you then, said Chris. Chris arrived at Claire's and walks to the kitchen. 

He sees Claire and Jill sitting at the table and walks over and each one says hello to the other. Chris sits down, you look good Chris, said Jill. Chris rolls his eyes at the comment. You do, said Claire, you have color back in your face. Color, said Chris. Yeah, you used to have this gray look about you, said Jill, but it's not there anymore. Chris smiled. Claire brought the salad and fish to the table and everyone began to eat. So, what do you think of Danny, asked Jill? I like him, well most of the time I like him just not when he's trying to kill, me laughed Chris. He sounds tough, said Jill smiling. He's definitely a mean little fucker, laughed Chris. Good, said Jill, because that's just what you need. So, do you think Danny is an attractive man, asked Claire. 

Chris looked at Claire, yeah, I mean Danny is a good-looking guy, said Chris. Could you see yourself maybe going out with someone like Danny, said Jill? Chris put his fork on his plate and looked at the two women, I see what's going on here said Chris? There is nothing between Danny and I, said Chris, he's training me to get back in shape, that's all. But would you want there to be something between the two of you, said Claire smiling? Chris looked at the two women, Danny would not be interested in an old, fat ass man like me, said Chris. Are you sure about that, said Jill smiling? What's going on said Chris. I think Danny might be interested in you Chris, said Claire. WHAT, said Chris, no way. Chris looked down at his plate and continued eating, did he say something, asked Chris, still looking at his plate.

Well, Jill and I know one thing, said Claire, we know he thinks your handsome. Chris' head shot up and he looked at the two women, Danny thinks I'm handsome, said Chris slightly grinning. Claire and Jill just shook their heads yes. And just how do you know that, said Chris, folding his arms across his chest with a questioning look. Well, Jill and I had a drink with Danny last week, said Claire, and he asked if you were seeing anyone. Danny said the only reason he asked is because if you did have someone, he thought it might be a good idea to invite them to work out with the both of you. What did you say, said Chris grinning? I told him that you were single, said Claire, Chris he is totally crushing on you, said Jill. Skip down to where he said I was handsome, said Chris? 

Well, I confronted him and asked him if he liked my big brother and he said he thought you were handsome, said Claire, but because you were his client, he would have to keep things professional, but I don't believe him. When we confronted him about liking you, his face flushed red, we could see that he does like you, said Jill. What should I do, said Chris smiling? Well, I have known Danny for a long time, and he probably won't allow anything to happen as long as you are his client, said Claire, but you will not be his client forever, smiled Claire.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny walked through Chris' door and closed it behind him. Coffee, came Chris' voice from the kitchen. Danny walked into the kitchen and found Chris pouring coffee for the two of them. Danny placed his bag on the floor and sat down at the table. Chris walked over and sat a cup in front of Danny and sat down across from him. You're up, said Danny. Chris smiled, yeah, I find myself getting back into my old routine, said Chris. Look at me, said Danny, Chris looked at Danny. You cut your hair and trimmed your beard, smiled Danny. Danny looked at Chris, with his hair and beard cut and trimmed, Chris was even more handsome to Danny, the grey in his hair and beard making him look distinguished and hot. Chris smiled and looked down at the coffee cup. 

You look very.....handsome, said Danny smiling at Chris. Chris looked at Danny and laughed a silly laughed, Chris was not good at taking compliments but he liked hearing them come from Danny. Thank you, said Chris as he looked into Danny's green eyes. Danny was finding himself becoming more attracted to Chris, but he had to keep things professional, for now. The two men finished their coffee and Danny handed Chris his power shake. Chris drank the shake down and handed the container back to Danny. Ready to stretch, asked Danny, ready said Chris. Since you are going to be on the treadmill today. I want to do some deep stretching with you today, said Danny. Danny had Chris lay down and prop up his knees. Danny put Chris' calf on his shoulder and his thigh against his chest. 

Danny began to press Chris' leg towards his chest, as he did this, he placed both his hands behind Chris' neck and began to draw him up towards his face. Chris was only a few inches from Danny's face, how does that feel, asked Danny? Good, said Chris in a low tone as he stared at Danny's face. Danny laid Chris on his back again and then repeated the motion of drawing Chris up by his neck towards his face. Being this close to Danny's face Chris had to fight the urge to take Danny's mouth and taste the man. Chris realized he was getting hard, the combination of the way Danny was holding him and the man's mouth being in kissing distance, was too much for Chris to fight. Danny released Chris and went for Chris' other leg. Chris hopped up and started towards the house. 

Where are you going Redfield, said Danny? Sorry, gotta pee, be right back, said Chris. Chris walked into the downstairs bathroom and shut the door. Chris turned on the cold water and began to splash it on his face. His hard on was beginning to subside, Chris looked in the mirror at himself. Get your shit together Redfield, you can't pop wood every time the guy touches you, said Chris to himself. The two men finished stretching and walked to the church, once they reached the top of the stairs Danny looked at Chris, he was breathing heavy, but he was not bent at the waist panting for air. Good job Chris, said Danny. Chris turned and looked at Danny, they're just stairs, said Chris. Yes, but you're not bent at the waist gasping for air like the first time we did this, said Danny. 

Chris laughed when he realized Danny was right. Now, aren't you glad I took away those cigarettes, smiled Danny. Chris smiled and turned his head away from Danny and scratched his head. This solicited a light hit on his stomach from Danny. Chris laughed. The two men went to the gym, Danny had Chris get on the rowing machine as Danny set the resistance. Let's go Redfield, step it up, said Danny. Chris had been rowing for ten minutes and he was covered in sweat. Move it bitch boy, yelled Danny, Chris shot Danny a dirty look to which Danny just laughed. Danny walked behind Chris and began to press his ass against Chris' back to give more resistance. Chris could feel Danny's ass pressing against him and he began to pull harder on the rowing paddles. 

Chris had pulled so hard that it actually caused Danny to be thrown off and he landed in the floor. Chris stopped rowing and rushed to Danny's side, are you alright, said Chris? I'm fine said Danny as he laughed hard, that was good Redfield. Chris smiled down at Danny on the floor, how could one man be this hot, thought Chris. The next day at the gym, Danny allowed Chris to begin working with weights. Come on, one hundred pounds, said Chris, my shoes weigh more that that. I don't want you to injure yourself Chris, you have to start out slow, said Danny. How much do you weigh, asked Chris? One forty, said Danny. Chris put both of his hands on Danny's waist and began to lift him up and down, you're light as a feather, said Chris.

Alright, point taken, said Danny, now put me down. Chris held Danny in the air and leaned Danny closer to his face, so I can start off with one fifty, said Chris smiling. Danny leaned in closer to where his nose almost touched Chris', one forty, take it or leave it, said Danny. Done, said Chris as his nose brushed against Danny's. Chris put Danny back on the floor laughing as Chris placed the weights on the weight bar. Danny chuckled, Chris was not as out of shape as he thought, he definitely needed work, but the man was still very strong. Danny liked the way Chris' strong hands felt on his waist as Chris lifted him in the air. Danny had Chris do squats and push-ups, along with more cardio. That's good for today Redfield, said Danny. 

Danny sat on the floor of the gym and Chris came and sat next to him. Danny handed Chris a power shake and they both drank. Hey, said Danny, my birthday is next week and I wanted to invite you to my party, said Danny as he handed Chris an invitation. Chris looked down at the festive invite, sure said Chris, do I get to have cake as Chris lifted his brows at Danny. Yes, said Danny, but a small piece laughed Danny. So, if you don't mind me asking, said Chris, how old will you be? You didn't ask the question right said Danny, the proper question is how young will I be, laughed Danny. Once you're over fifty you don't say "how old will you be", you ask how young are you going to be, laughed Danny. Danny looked at Chris who was staring at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. 

What, said Danny? There is no fucking way you are over fifty, said Chris. I assure you, I am, said Danny. BULLSHIT, said Chris, as he looked at Danny. Danny reached into his bag and took out his wallet. he removed his driver’s license and handed it to Chris. Check the birth date, said Danny, June 5, 1967. Chris did the quick math in his head, HOLY SHIT, said Chris, you're going to be fifty-three. Chris stared at the man in disbelief. Would you stop looking at me like that, said Danny, as he took his license back from Chris put them away. I thought you were like thirty-eight, maybe thirty-nine, said Chris. You look so hot, said Chris, as he realized the words that had just left his mouth. I mean you look, wow, said, Chris. Chris realized he was just digging himself deeper with every comment he made. 

Danny laughed, well thank you Chris, said Danny. You look pretty hot too, laughed Danny. Yeah right, said Chris as he rolled his eyes. Danny grabbed Chris' chin and turned his head to face him. Belay that kind of talk, said Danny with serious look in his eyes. Don't you dare sit there and degrade and belittle yourself or I will lose my shit on you Redfield. You are an attractive man, I see it and so does everyone else, said Danny. You have to believe that too, you have to own it Chris, understood, said Danny. Chris saw a fire burning in the man's eyes and Chris could see that Danny meant what he said. Yes sir, said Chris. Stand up Redfield, said Danny. Since you want to make negative comments about yourself, you're going to give me fifty squats, fifty set ups and fifty push-ups, said Danny as he patted Chris' cheek. 

God damn it, said Chris. Get to stepping Redfield. For the rest of the week Danny pushed Chris hard. Danny was still bothered by the comment Chris had made about himself. Danny added more and more resistance to Chris' work out including adding sand weight bands to his ankles and wrists. The end of the week had arrived, Danny sat down the scale and Chris stepped on. Two hundred and forty-nine pounds, said Danny. Chris, you have lost six pounds this week and a total of seventeen pounds, said Danny. Danny looked up at Chris who was looking down at Danny smiling. I have lost seventeen pounds, said Chris, amazed to hear the number. Danny stood and looked at Chris, good job Chris, said Danny. Chris stepped off the scale and turned to Danny still smiling. 

I have lost seventeen pounds, said Chris as he grabbed Danny and hugged him. Chris pulled back from Danny and looked down at him, thanks Danny for kicking my ass like you do, said Chris. That's what I do, smiled Danny. I'm going to go home and write and submit your report to your doctor and relax. Danny stepped closer to Chris, be proud of yourself Chris, you've earned it, said Danny as he patted Chris on the chest. Danny's phone rang and he looked down and seen Jill was calling him. Hey Jill, said Danny, what's up. Hey Danny I was calling to see if you would like to come over and have some wine with Claire and I, said Jill? What time, asked Danny? How about six, said Jill. Yeah sure, said Danny. Great I'll text you my address, said Jill and hung up. Danny arrived at Jill's house and rang the doorbell, Claire opened the door and invited Danny in. Claire walked Danny to the back patio where Jill was sitting. 

Hi Danny, thanks for coming over. Sure, said Danny. Jill handed Danny a glass of wine. So, how is my brother doing, asked Claire. Remarkable, said Danny, we did his weight and measurements today. Chris has gone from two hundred and sixty-six pounds, down to two hundred and forty-nine pounds, that's seventeen pounds in two weeks, said Danny. Chris has to go in for blood work on Monday, the doctor e-mailed me to let me know, he is going to check his cholesterol and blood pressure, said Danny. Claire reached over and hugged Danny, that is wonderful news and thank you for working with Chris, said Claire. Hey, I'm just the bitch that yells at him all day, he's the one that has to do the work, said Danny. Speaking of work, said Jill, are you and Chris doing any "Extra Curricular Activities", asked Jill.

Claire and Jill look at each other and giggled. I told you both it's strictly profession between me and Chris, said Danny. Well, it might interest you to know that Chris had dinner the other night with Jill and I, and it may have slipped out that you think Chris is handsome, said Jill. Claire tell me you didn't, said Danny? It was an accident, said Claire smiling. Claire leans over and grabs Danny's wrist, you should have seen his face though, I don't think I have ever seen Chris smile that big, said Claire. Me either, said Jill. Danny, he is totally crushing on you too, said Claire. Claire, he's my client, I can't have a relationship with a client, said Danny, it's unethical and I could lose my license. Well, I'll tell you like I told him, said Claire, he won't be your client forever, smiled Clair.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny opened Chris' door and smelled the coffee. Danny walked into the kitchen and found Chris sitting at the table reading the paper, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and another sitting next to him. Danny placed his bag on the floor and took the seat next to Chris. Good morning, said Danny as he picked up the coffee and took a drink. Good morning, said Chris, how was your weekend? Quiet, said Danny, how was yours? I went hiking on Saturday and cleaned out the garage, said Chris. Sunday, I walked four miles and hung out with some friends, said Chris. That's good, said Danny, but remember, weekends are for you to rest and recuperate you don't have to exercise. I know said Chris, I just feel inspired to keep going. Danny smiled at the comment Chris made. 

The two men talked a little more, Danny handed Chris a power shake and Chris drank it down and handed the container back to Danny. For this week I'm going to focus on weight training for you, said Danny. I'm going to increase the amount of weight and we are going to really target your midsection, said Danny. Understood, said Chris as he stood and walked over to the sink and placed the coffee cups in it. That's when Danny noticed it, Chris come here a second, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and looked down at him, would you take your shirt off please, asked Danny. Chris pulled the t-shirt off over his head and continued to look down at Danny. Danny looked down at Chris' waist, he could see a noticeable reduction from when he first met Chris. 

Danny placed his hands on Chris' waist, causing Chris to draw in a breath. Danny reached into his bag and took out the tape measure, Danny stepped closer to Chris pressing his body against Chris as he reached around Chris and drew the tape measurer around his waist. Chris liked the feeling of Danny being pressed against him and fought the urge to wrap his arms around Danny. Danny brought the measuring tape together, Chris you have lost five inches off you waist, said Danny, Chris when we started your waist measured forty-four inches, now you're at thirty-nine. Chris this is fantastic, said Danny as he hugged Chris, Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and returned the hug. Danny pulled back from the hug feeling heat rush to his face. 

Chris your progress is amazing. Let's get your weight, said Danny. Danny pulled the scales from his bag and set it on the floor. Chris stepped onto the scales. Two hundred and forty-six pounds, said Danny. That hiking and garage work paid off, you lost three pounds over the weekend smiled Danny. Chris do you know what this means? Chris looked at Danny and shook his head no. Chris you have lost your first twenty pounds, said Danny with a huge smile. Chris you only have another twenty-five pounds to lose, said Danny. A huge smile spread across Chris' face. The two men stood and stared at each other for a moment, we should get to the gym, said Danny. At the gym, the two men stretched and Danny turned to Chris, so today I'm going to have you do some modified push-ups, said Danny. 

Danny had Chris lay on the floor on his stomach. Danny walked over to his bag and removed a magazine and walked back over to Chris. Now, said Danny, I want you to push up with your arms and hold that position. Chris did as Danny had instructed him, Danny walked behind Chris and straddled Chis' lower back and sat down. Danny laid back along Chris' back and stretched his legs along the back of Chris' and opened his magazine, what are you waiting for said Danny, get to pumping. Oh, you fucking prick, said Chris and he began to do push-ups. How long do I have to do this said Chris? Until I'm done reading my article, said Danny smiling. Hey, said Danny as Chris continued his push-ups, did you know the closest star to us is ten million light years away. 

Fascinating, said Chris as he grunted continuing to do the push-ups. Did you know that it takes the light from the sun eight minutes to reach Earth, said Danny? Always good to learn something new, grunted Chris. How you doing down there Redfield, asked Danny. DANDY, Chris grunted. Good, give me ten more then. You're a fucking dick, grunted Chris, Danny laughed and stretched, you love it said Danny. Danny walked up to Chris, on your knees Redfield, said Danny. Chris had fantasied many times of hearing Danny say those exact words, Chris went to his knees and looked up at Danny. Good boy, said Danny, as he patted Chris on the head causing Chris to laugh. Danny walked behind Chris and locked his arms around Chris' neck and his legs around his waist. 

Now go over to the treadmill and turn it on, said Danny, I have already programed it for time and distance. Chris walked over to the treadmill and turn it on and stepped on it. After ten minutes Danny leaned down to Chris' ear, how's it going Redfield, breathed Danny. The sexy sound of Danny's voice and the feeling of his breath against his ear caused blood to rapidly begin to fill Chris' cock. Good, said Chris, keep it together Redfield, Chris thought to himself. Chris could feel Danny's cock and balls pressing into his lower back, Chris was helpless as he continued the fast walk with a raging hard on. Do you know what this reminds me of said Danny? Torture, said Chris, as the sweat ran down the sides of his face. No, said Danny, The Star Wars movie, The Empire Strikes Back. Really, said Chris. 

Yeah, you know where Luke Skywalker returns to Yoda so Yoda can finish his training and Luke is running around with Yoda on his back telling him what to do, said Danny. You know Yoda dies in that movie, laughed Chris. Danny places his chin on Chris' shoulder, yeah, well I'm not going anywhere Redfield, said Danny as he smacks Chris on the ass, now giddy up. Danny is driving Chris insane, Chris' hard on had begun to hurt and all the sensations Danny was giving him was not helping. The timer on the treadmill buzzed and the treadmill stopped. Danny hugged Chris a little, not bad Redfield, said Danny as he hopped off Chris' back. Chris pulled his shirt off and dangled it in front of himself to hide the huge erection in his shorts. 

Danny walked over to his bag and Chris shot straight for the door, I'm going to the bathroom, said Chris, as he walked out the door. Chris made it to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. Chris pulled down his shorts and began to stroke his iron hard cock. Thoughts of feeling Danny against his body and remembering the way Danny's breath felt against his ear, Chris was close to erupting, what sent Chris over the edge was remember getting on his knees and looking up at Danny. The memory caused Chris to explode and he shot again and again until his balls were empty. Chris panted and composed himself. Chris walked back to the gym where Danny was, upon entering Danny handed him a power shake that Chris drank straight down. 

Danny sat on the floor and Chris joined him. You know I don't really know anything about you, said Chris, except that you can be a real prick when you want to as Chris lightly shouldered Danny. There's not a whole lot to tell, said Danny. I was in the Marines for eight years I decided to become a fitness instructor and then I became a personal trainer, said Danny. I was married for four years and that did not end well. What happened, said Chris? Evan and I just grew apart, said Danny, we were so focused on our careers and didn't make time for each other. The divorce was brutal, said Danny, he came after my training business, he tried to take the house, and he even went as far as to try and lock me out of our joint accounts. What a dick, said Chris. 

The judge finally ruled and said since we could not agree, all marital assets would be divided equally. I was so glad when the whole thing was finally over, said Danny. That was three years ago as Danny shivered thinking back on it. So, are you seeing anyone, Chris asked nonchalantly? No, said Danny, I mean I get asked out and hit on, but it's usually them wanting to have sex and nothing else. I bet you have to beat the men off with a stick, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris and Chris realized what he had said. That did not come out right, said Chris as he and Danny laughed. Friday had arrived and Chris was excited for Danny's birthday party that night. The two men worked out hard and returned to Chris' house. Chris came down from showering wearing nothing but his underwear, he knew it was time to get weighed and measured. 

Chris stepped on the scale, two hundred and forty-one pounds, said Danny. Chris this is great, you have lost another five pounds, smiled Danny, Chris that is a total of twenty-five pounds. Chris smacked his hands together and threw his arms above his head and let out a resounding YES! Danny looked up at Chris and could see the transformation taking place in Chris' body. Danny could see the weight loss and definition returning to Chris arms, chest and waist. Danny could not help but to think how hot this man was, Danny trained his eyes on Chris' underwear, he knew Chris had a big dick, he had seen it before, but he had to wonder to himself what it looked like hard. Amazing work this week Chris, said Danny as he gave Chris a smack on the ass. 

Thanks Danny, said Chris as he stepped off the scale. Chris placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and looked down at him. Seriously, thank you Danny, said Chris, I would have never made it this far on my own. Danny smiled up at Chris, you're welcome, said Danny, be very proud of what you have accomplished you worked hard for it. Oh, and be ready because next week, I'm gonna work you like a bitch, smiled Danny. Chris hung his head and smiled. I have a party to get ready for, said Danny, I will see you at my house at six. Danny returned home and completed Chris' report and sent it to his doctor. Danny then got ready for the party. The party was already in full swing when Chris arrived, Chris spotted Danny across the yard talking to some people. 

DANNY, yelled Claire, as Danny turned to see Claire and Jill standing at a table pouring three shots of Tequila. No, said Danny. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE THIS SHOT, yelled Claire. Chris watched Danny reluctantly walk towards the table. Chris immediately noticed the gray jeans Danny was wearing and how they wrapped perfectly around his small round ass and showed of the nice package he had up front. Danny walked over to Claire and Jill and picked up the shot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY, said Claire and Jill. BOTTOMS UP BITCHES, yelled Claire as they drank the shots. Danny covered his mouth and made an unhappy face. No more of that, said Danny, Claire and Jill laughed, Chris could tell Claire and Jill had already had a few. 

Chris walks over to Danny, Happy Birthday Danny, said Chris as he handed him a neatly wrapped box and leaned down and kissed Danny on the cheek. The feeling of Chris' lips and the light brush from his beard shot a bolt of electricity straight through Danny. Chris you didn't have to do this, said Danny. Chris smiled. Danny sat the gift on a table and began to unwrap it. Danny opened the box and took out a glass wind chime. Oh, Chris, said Danny, it's beautiful as Danny admired the wind chime. How did you know I liked wind chimes, said Danny? I have my way’s, said Chris and he squinted his eyes looking down at Danny smiling. Chris had actually called Claire earlier that week and Claire had told Chris about Danny's love of wind chimes. 

Danny put his arms around Chris neck and hugged him, thank you Chris, I love it, said Danny, Danny had caught the scent of Chris' cologne, it really smelled good on him and was turning Danny on.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny opened Chris' door and walked in, he could smell the coffee and headed straight for the kitchen. Chris was standing pouring coffee for the two of them. Good morning said Chris. Good morning, said Danny. Danny looked at Chris and could see the marked difference in his appearance. Danny looked at Chris' broad shoulders, and remembered laying against them last week when he made Chris do the modified push-ups. Danny smiled, Chris still may be somewhat out of shape but Danny remembered feeling the strength of those broad shoulders as he laid across them and when he was on Chris' back when he was on the treadmill. The definition was returning to Chris arms and they were getting bigger, Danny wanted to be in those large arms and to feel them wrapped around him. 

Chris turned and smiled at Danny handing him a cup of coffee, Chris immediately noticed the big grin on his face. What, said Chris? Just admiring my work, said Danny. The two men drank their coffee and chatted. Chris kneeled down and opened Danny's bag and took out the two containers of power shake and handed one to Danny. After drinking the shake, the two men went out back to stretch. Chris had Danny's thigh against his chest and was pressing Danny's leg to his chest. Hey, said Chris, I have this BSAA Anniversary dinner thing this Friday and I wanted to know if you would go with me? I mean it wouldn't be like a date or anything, said Chris, it's just I have a plus one and I thought you might like to go......you know as friends and stuff. 

Danny smiled, I think I'm free. I'll check, but sure I enjoy a good party, said Danny. Chris smiled, he was yelling YES on the inside. The two men went to the gym and began Chris' workout, once Chris finished with his weight training Danny took Chris out to the track. I thought we could jog outside today and have a change of scenery, said Danny. Hope you can keep up, smirked Chris to Danny. Danny stopped stretching and walked over to Chris as Chris looked down at him. I'll tell you what Redfield, said Danny, if you can catch my ass within one lap, I will buy you a steak dinner, with beer and I will allow you to even have a cigarette, smiled Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, alright, said Chris. However, if you can't, said Danny, you will give me two extra laps, smiled Danny. 

Deal, said Chris, as he and Danny shook hands. Danny suddenly hits Chris in the stomach and tares off down the track. Oh, you little bitch, said Chris as he takes off after Danny. Chris is within three feet of Danny when Danny turns his head and sees Chris gaining ground. Keep up Redfield, huffs Danny as he increases his speed and pulls away from Chris. Chris increases his speed. Chris is almost in reaching distance of Danny but Danny makes it past the starting point before Chris. Jesus, what are you bionic, huffed Chris? Danny laughs, just in really good shape, said Danny. The two men walk around to get their heart rates down, I could almost taste that steak, said Chris. Danny smacks Chris on the ass, get that ass moving Redfield, I want my two laps you owe me smiled Danny. 

FUUCCKK, said Chris as he began to jog down the track hearing Danny laugh behind him. The two men returned to the gym, Danny was sitting at Chris' feet as Chris was doing his sit ups, how's it going Redfield, said Danny. Chris growled at Danny as he brought his elbows up to his knees, Danny laughed. Chris completed the rest of his training and Danny took out a power shake and handed it to Chris. Chris drank the shake down, and handed the container back to Danny. Danny chuckled at Chris, what, said Chris? When you first started drinking those power shakes you used to shiver after drinking them laughed Danny. I don't shiver, said Chris. You do, said Danny, and you did every time you drank one. I've never shivered in my life, said Chris. 

You so much shivered, said Danny and did a mock shiver to Chris. Are you making fun of me, said Chris? Oh yeah, said Danny giving Chris another mock shiver. Chris grabbed Danny and began to tickle him, so you want to make fun of people, said Chris. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'm sorry, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny on the floor, he wanted to kiss him so bad. Chris had dinner with Claire and Jill on Wednesday night. So how goes the training, asked Claire. Good, said Chris, I have already dropped twenty pounds. Chris, that's amazing, said Claire. I feel great, I'm starting to look better, said Chris. Chris your progress is really impressive, said Jill. Thanks, said Chris. You want me to come with you Friday night for the BSAA Anniversary dinner, said Claire, I don't have a date either said Claire to Chris? 

No, I have a date, said Chris. WHO, said Claire and Jill in unison? Chris looked down grinning widely, Danny, said Chris. Before you say anything, it's not that kind of date, said Chris, we are just going as friends as Chris continued to grin. Friends, said Claire, bull you may have told that man that but you Christopher Redfield are looking at this as a date. Chris began to laugh. Chris, that's wonderful, said Claire, you be a gentleman. It's not like I would knock him down and have my way with him, said Chris, but I did almost kiss him today. Claire and Jill's mouth drop open, WHAT, said Claire and Jill. We were horsing around in the gym and I had him on the floor tickling him, and I just wanted to kiss so bad, said Chris. Chris began to laugh with Claire and Jill. You really like him, don't you Chris, said Claire. 

Chris looked at Claire, I do, said Chris smiling. Chris I've haven't seen you this happy in a very long time, said Jill, it looks good on you. Friday had finally arrived, Danny had really worked Chris hard that day, as he looked at Chris watching him breath heavy from the work out. Alright Redfield let's get you home and get you weighed and measured. Chris came down from his shower in his underwear and walked over to Danny. Danny had the scale on the floor, Chris walked over and stepped on the scale. Danny looked at the scale, two hundred and thirty-six pounds, said Danny. Amazing job this week Chris, said Danny, you only have sixteen more pounds to go until you hit your target weight. Chris, you should be so very proud of yourself, because I am very proud of you, said Danny. 

Chris got a little red on his cheeks when he heard the words from Danny. Thanks Danny, said Chris, that means a lot to me. Well, I need to get home and get ready for the party, said Danny. I'll pick you up at 6:30 said Chris. I'll be ready, said Danny. Chris picked up Danny and drove to the estate where the party was being held. Chris and Danny walked up to the door of the very large home and rang the doorbell. A man opened the door and invited them in. The grand hall was decorated and the opulence of the home was everywhere. Wow, said Danny. It's alright, said Chris shrugging his shoulder. You are not impressed with all of this, said Danny looking around. Not really my style, said Chris. Chris and Danny walk into the ballroom and Claire and Jill make a bee line towards the two men. 

Chris, Danny, said Claire as she hugged Chris then Danny. Jill stopped a waiter that was passing by carrying a tray of champagne, she plucked two glasses and handed them to Chris and Danny. Chris looked at Danny, I suppose a glass or two won't hurt, said Danny, Danny leaned into Chris but next week I will work that ass. Chris smiled at Danny's comment. Jill took two more glasses of Champagne and handed one to Claire, to friends, said Jill, and more, said Claire as the four toasted and drank. Chris was approached by people and chatted with them, Danny nibbled on appetizers and walked around the room taking in the splendor of the sculptures and art work. Danny looked out of one of the floor to ceiling windows. Danny could see a lake with a path leading to it from the house. 

Danny looked around the room and saw Chris, Claire, and Jill talking to other people in the room. Danny slipped out a side door and made his way down the path to the lake. Danny looked at the moon reflecting off of the water and enjoyed the night air as he smelled the roses and other flowers growing near the lake. Danny took a deep breath and looked out over the beautiful night. There you are came Chris' voice from behind Danny causing him to jump a little. Chris, said Danny. I have been looking for you for over twenty minutes, said Chris, is everything alright? Yes, said Danny, I seen the lake and just wanted to come down and check it out. I guess time must have gotten away from me, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny, would like to go for a walk and work off that Champagne, smiled Chris?

Shouldn't we be getting back to the party, said Danny? They'll never miss us, smiled Chris. Claire and Jill stood at the top of the path watching Chris and Danny. What are they saying, said Jill, I can't hear them said Claire? Chris and Danny started to walk along the side of the lake, Danny stopping ever so often to smell a flower. You better be careful, said Chris, you're going to fall in. I'm fine, said Danny as he leaned down to smell another flower. Danny went to lean up and lost his footing. Chris tried to grab Danny but was not fast enough. Danny hit the water with a resounding splash. Chris knelt by the edge of the water, are you alright, said Chris? Danny stood up as water poured off of him. Chris started to really laugh at Danny. I'm so glad you think this is so funny, said Danny, now help me out. 

Chris reached to take Danny's hand, Danny grabs Chris' and braces his foot against the shore and pulled Chris into the water. Chris stood and looked at Danny. Not so funny now is it, said Danny smiling. Chris looked down at Danny and smiled. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, Danny returned the kiss. Danny broke the kiss and stepped back from Chris, Chris you're a client I can't, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, fine you're fired, said Chris as he kissed Danny again. You can't fire me, only Jill can, said Danny. I like you Danny, said Chris. I know and I like you but Chris I can't risk my business or my license, said Danny. As long as we are working together, it has to remain professional, said Danny. Whatever you say, said Chris smiling. They kissed said Claire to Jill.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny walked through Chris' door and into the kitchen. Danny stopped and drew in a breath. There stood Chris pouring coffee wearing nothing but a pair of cargo shorts. Danny could see the definition in Chris' shoulder's and back and the strength that they held. Danny also noticed the increase in size and definition in Chris' arms. Chris walked over to Danny and sat a cup of coffee down for him. Good morning, said Chris. Good morning, said Danny, Chris we need to talk. Chris sat down across from Danny. Chris, I have given this a lot of thought and I don't think I can train you any longer, said Danny. WHAT, said Chris. Chris stood and walked over to Danny and sat down in the chair next to him. Chris you kissed me and I kissed you back, said Danny. 

Chris, I have been attracted to you since that day we met in Jill's office, said Danny. Danny listen to me, you can trust me, said Chris, I promise to keep it professional. Chris it's not you that I don't trust, said Danny, it's me that I don't trust. Chris my resolve to keep it professional wane's when I'm around you and I'm worried that it's me that won't be able to keep things professional, said Danny, Chris I really like you. Chris looked at Danny, please Danny, don't stop training me, said Chris, I need you. Give me a week, said Chris, and if you can't keep your eyes off me or control yourself, I will request a new trainer as Chris smiled. Danny sat up and looked at Chris, keep my eyes off of you, control myself, said Danny. I bet you couldn't can't go five days without wanting to kiss me, said Chris smirking. 

Danny stood, alright Redfield it's on, said Danny, but if you can't "control" yourself you get a new trainer. The two men shook in agreement. Danny handed Chris a power shake and the two men drank. I'll meet you out back to stretch said Danny. Chris went upstairs to change and went out to Danny. Danny was laying on the ground with his knees propped up, I'm waiting Redfield, said Danny. Chris knelt down and Danny slowly spread his legs to accommodate Chris. Danny lifted his leg and placed his calf on Chris' shoulder as Chris drew Danny's thigh against his chest. I want to do some light stretching and then move into some deep stretching said Danny with a smile. Chris grinned as he leaned closer to Danny's chest, Oh god Chris, said Danny. 

That feels so good as Danny moved his ass against Chris' crotch. Oh, sorry, said Danny, I just needed to get comfortable. Chris looked down at Danny, he knew he had to resist and knew that Danny was doing this on purpose, you're good, said Chris, Danny just smiled. Now, I want you to put your hands behind my neck and slowly draw me up, said Danny. Chris placed his hands behind Danny's neck and slowly drew him towards his face. Danny was just inches from Chris' face, how's that feel, asked Chris. MMMM, you are really me stretching good, breathed Danny into Chris' face. Chris was fighting not to get hard, but Danny was making it most difficult. Let's do the other leg, said Danny. Danny moaned and smiled at Chris while he stretched his leg. 

Time for me to do you, said Danny. Danny placed Chris' calf on his shoulder and drew Chris' thigh tight against his chest making sure that Chris could feel his crotch against his ass cheek. Danny pressed Chris' thigh into his chest and wrapped his hands around Chris' neck and drew Chris up to his face. How's that, asked Danny? Good said Chris smiling, I know what you're trying to do Danny and it's not going to work, said Chris. Danny leaned down closer to Chris' face, his lower lip slightly brushing against Chris', if you think I have worked you hard in the past, if you think I have pushed you beyond your limits, said Danny, if you think I have made things "hard", wait until you see what I do to you this week Redfield. Chris stared at Danny, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow hard as he looked at the look in Danny's eyes. 

Chris knew he had to resist, but Danny was making it almost impossible. I need to check your hamstring, said Danny, as he ran his hand down the back of Chris' thigh, stopping just before his ass. Chris closed his eyes and a low moan escaped his lips. Danny suddenly releases Chris and looks down at him, move that ass Redfield, laughed Danny. Danny turned and walked into the house, Chris laid there, arms and legs stretched out to his sides. Chris knew Danny was going to play dirty, which meant he would have to play dirty as well. Let's get your weight and measurements, said Danny. Danny looked up at Chris as Chris unbuttoned his cargo shorts and slid them down, Chris smiled at Danny as he took off the cargo shorts and stepped on the scale. 

Two hundred and thirty-two pounds, said Danny, Danny looked up at Chris smiling. Chris, said Danny as he rose and stood, you are within twelve pounds of your target weight. Chris looked at Danny, his mouth opened. Chris grabbed Danny and hoisted him in the air as he danced around the room, Chris set Danny down and looked down at him. Chris this is amazing, said Danny, as he looked up at Chris. Danny had his arms around Chris' waist and Chris had his arms around Danny's shoulders. Danny put his hand on the back of Chris' neck and drew him down into a kiss. Chris pulled Danny in close as the two kissed, they broke their kiss and Danny stepped back. The was just a congratulatory kiss, said Danny, I mean it doesn't count. 

No, said Chris, just saying congratulations for....everything. Once at the gym, Danny had Chris get into the position to do modified push-ups. Danny walked behind Chris and sat on his lower back, just as Danny sat Chris bucked causing Danny to grab his ass to keep him from falling off. Danny laid back and opened his magazine, move it Redfield, said Danny. Chris began to grunt, you're awful light back there, laughed Chris. Is that so, said Danny, as he got up. Relax Redfield, said Danny. Danny walked over to the weight bench and picked up one of the weights and walked back over to Chris. Chris was laying on his stomach and Danny placed the weight on his back, what are you doing, asked Chris? Well, since I'm light as a feather, said Danny, I going to add some real weight laughed Danny. 

Danny added a total of one hundred and sixty pounds to Chris' back, now push up, said Danny. Chris laughed, and here I thought you were going to make this challenging, said Chris. Danny laid on the floor and slid under Chris and put his hands behind his head. Alright Redfield, you're going to give me fifty push-ups, if any of those weights fall off, you have to start over, said Danny smiling. Chris looked down at Danny, and why are you laying under me, said Chris? It's simple, said Danny, if you touch any part of me, you have to start all over again, laughed Danny. Chris looked down at Danny under him and smiled, you are one evil bastard, laughed Chris. Get it moving Redfield, said Danny. Chris began to grunt as he pushed up lifting the weight on his back being careful not to touch Danny as he came down. 

Large drops of sweat began to roll down the sides of Chris' face and fall on the mat next to Danny. Danny smiled at Chris each time he lowered himself close to Danny. How's it going Redfield, laughed Danny? Chris began to laugh, fuck you, grunted Chris. Well, I know you want to, smiled Danny. Chris looked down at Danny on the mat, sure about that, asked Chris and he lowered himself down towards Danny. Hold, said Danny, making Chris hold the position he was in. Danny leaned up next to Chris' ear, well your hard on has been rubbing against me for the last several minutes laughed Danny. Shit, said Chris. Danny slid out from under Chris, at ease Redfield, said Danny, as Chris fell on the mat. Danny removed the weights. Danny had Chris lay on his back and extend his hands straight up in the air, Danny straddled Chris and put his hands in Chris'.

Keep your elbows locked and you hold until I say otherwise, understood, said Danny? Yes sir, smiled Chris. Ready, said Danny, Chris nodded yes. Danny jumped and did a hand stand while holding Chris' hands. Chris' eye grew wide as Danny stared down at him from his hand stand. Now that's fucking impressive, laughed Chris. Concentrate, said Danny, if you drop me you will be running laps until midnight. Where did you learn how to do that grunted Chris? I was a gymnast in high school, said Danny. How are those arms feeling Redfield, said Danny? Are you kidding, said Chris, I can do this shit all day, as he crossed his eyes and made a funny face causing Danny to laugh and fall to the mat. Danny really made the week the most difficult for Chris, not so much the training but how Danny had tempted him. 

The man was sexy and knew how to use it against Chris. Alright Redfield, get your ass down here, said Danny. Chris came jogging down the stairs and up to Danny. Nice underwear, said Danny. Chris stood tall and crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. On the scale, said Danny. Chris stood on the scale, two hundred and Twenty-seven pounds, said Danny as he looked up at Chris. Chris looked down at Danny and smiled and stepped off the scale. Danny stood and stepped towards Chris, Chris took a step backwards. What's wrong, said Danny? Danny, If I get any nearer, if I touch you, I won't be able to stop said Chris. Danny smiled, I understand, said Danny. I will see you on Monday, said Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat on his back porch thinking about Chris. It was Sunday and he knew he would have to see Chris the next day. He wanted to see Chris, but he knew this would most likely be his and Chris' last week together. Chris had made the most amazing progress of any client he had ever had. Chris was only seven pounds away from his target weight and this would not take Chris very long to lose. What would happen when Chris didn't need him anymore? Would Chris still be interested in him? Would Chris still want to pursue something with him.? Chris sat at the table with Claire and Jill having dinner, Chris was just moving his food around on his plate. What's wrong Chris, asked Claire? Danny is going to stop being my trainer, said Chris. Why, said Jill?

Danny and I kissed at the BSAA Anniversary party and he has already told me that if it happened again, he would request another trainer to take over. You mean after you kissed him, you two just left it at that, said Claire? He told me that he couldn't go any further because he was afraid he could lose his license and his business, said Chris. You're not giving up, said Jill. I don't want to, but I have to respect his decision, said Chris. It's just so hard to be around him sometimes, said Chris, I just want to grab him and..... So you finish out your training with him and then you tell him how you feel, said Claire. Chris went home and went to bed but could not fall asleep, his mind kept going to Danny. Chris wanted Danny so bad and felt himself getting hard, Chris slid his hand down into his underwear and took hold of his hard cock. 

Maybe jerking off would help him fall asleep. Danny had been lying in bed for an hour now, thinking about Chris. What was it about the big guy that had captivated Danny so much? Danny closed his eyes remembering Chris' broad shoulders and Chest how he liked the feeling of being against them. Danny could almost feel Chris' strong arms around him and being held against his strong chest. Danny reached down into his pajama pants and took his cock into his hand, "Chris" he whispered. Danny walked through Chris' door and walked into the kitchen, Chris was just placing two cups of coffee on the table as Danny sat down. Good morning, said Danny giggling a little. What's so funny said Chris smiling? Danny continued to giggle and turned his head away from Chris. 

Chris began to laugh, what's so funny, said Chris? Danny turned back to Chris, his face red. I have no idea why I'm laughing as he continued to laugh. Danny was able to compose himself and looked at Chris, how was your weekend, asked Danny smiling. It was good, chuckled Chris. How was yours, asked Chris giggling? It was very good, smiled Danny. You sure seem to be in a good mood this morning, smiled Chris. Yes, I am, said Danny. After the two finished their coffee, Danny handed Chris a power shake. Chris drank down the shake and handed the container to Danny. Danny stood, let’s get your weight and measurements said Danny. Chris stood as Danny pulled the scale from the bag and set it on the floor. Chris stepped on the scale. 

Two hundred and twenty-five pounds, said Danny, Chris you are within five pounds of your target weight. Danny stood and set the clip board on the table and turned to Chris. Chris you will most likely hit your target weight this week and you understand that once you achieve that, my job is done, said Danny. Chris began to slowly walk towards Danny wearing the evilest grin Danny had ever seen. I understand, said Chris, as he watched Danny take a step backwards away from him. You understand, said Chris, as he watched Danny step backwards, that once I have my target weight I will no longer be considered your client, correct said Chris? Danny continued to step backwards until he was standing against the refrigerator, that would be correct, said Danny. 

Chris leaned down to Danny placing his large arms next to Danny's head, and when that happens, said Chris, I'm going to kiss you like you have never been kissed before. Danny placed his hand on Chris' chest and moved him away as Danny stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back. Well I'm still your trainer and you are still my client, said Danny, so no more talk about kissing until I say otherwise, understood, said Danny. Chris could just take Danny's mouth right now, understood, said Chris smiling. Now get that ass outside Redfield, said Danny. Chris and Danny went to the gym, Danny looked at Chris, I'll give you a break Redfield, said Danny, what exercise would you lease like to do? Chris knew Danny was baiting him and whatever exercise Chris said he didn't want to do would be the one that Danny would choose. 

Chris stood for a moment and looked at Danny, modified push-ups, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris and laughed, modified push-ups it is, said Danny. Chris laughed to himself, he knew that Danny would say that. Chris laid on his stomach on the mat as Danny laid weights on his back. Push up, said Danny and Chris did as Danny instructed, Danny slid himself under Chris, begin, said Danny. As Chris began the push-ups, he leaned a little closer to Danny each time he lowered himself. Danny watched Chris' face as he stared at Danny smiling and grunting. Each time Chris lowered himself he was now lowering his body completely against Danny's, making full contact. Danny knew he should make Chris start over, but he liked the feeling of the weight of Chris' hard body against his. 

Chris lowered himself against Danny and Danny leaned up and kissed Chris. Chris lowered his entire body onto Danny's and returned his kiss as the weights fell off of Chris' back. Chris rolled over on his back and pulled Danny onto his chest as the two continued to kiss. Danny broke the kiss and looked down at Chris, take five Redfield said Danny, as he stood up and picked up his water bottle. Chris stood and walked up behind Danny so close that Danny could feel Chris' breath on his neck as Chris leaned down to Danny's ear. You know, said Chris, that door does lock as he kissed Danny's neck. Danny sent an elbow into Chris' abdomen, causing Chris to make an "OOOF" sound, Danny giggled. Danny had Chris get on the rowing machine, aren't you going to stand behind me and provide some additional resistance, smiled Chris. 

Danny looked at Chris, I thought instead of resistance, I would see how strong your resolve is, laughed Danny. Chris looked at Danny with a puzzled look on his face, start rowing Redfield, said Danny. Danny walked over to his bag and took something out and returned and sat in front of Chris. Danny began to unwrap a long red, blue, yellow, and white swirled lollipop. Chris watched as Danny began to run his tongue from the bottom of the lollipop to the very tip. Chris watched and looked at Danny, that's just cruel, said Chris. Chris watched as Danny sucked on the very tip of the lollipop and then slowly descended his mouth further down on it. Chris was sweating not only from rowing but from watching Danny work the lollipop. 

Danny rolled over on his back and was looking at Chris as he pushed and pulled the lollipop in and out of his mouth. Chris increased his pulling on the paddles of the rowing machine. Danny pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a slight pop, how you doing over there Redfield, said Danny smiling and rolling the lollipop across his lower lip. Great, said Chris as sweat rolled off his head and down his neck. How's your resolve doing, laughed Danny? You are just fucking evil, huffed Chris as he pulled the paddles of the rowing machine harder. Danny laughed and stuck out his tongue and rolled the lollipop across it. You fucker, huffed Chris. Danny rolled over on his stomach and place the stick of the lollipop against the floor. 

Danny started moving his mouth up and down the lollipop as he looked at Chris. You better stop, said Chris, I swear to god. Danny could see that Chris was losing his resolve and sat up, give me two more minutes, said Danny and you can stop. Danny went over and put the lollipop in the garbage can. Chris finished his two minutes and stood and walked around the room getting his heart rate down. Danny could see the huge bulge in Chris shorts. Jesus, thought Danny and he giggled. I think that's enough for today said Danny. Danny took out two containers and handed one to Chris. Chris looked down at Danny and growled. Something wrong Redfield, said Danny, as he took a drink of the power shake smiling. Chris drank down the power shake as he stared at Danny. Chris walked over to Danny looking down at him, that was like being tortured, said Chris, but fucking hot Chris laughed. Wait, said Danny.  
Danny teased and tempted Chris for the rest of the week. It was Thursday and Chris and Danny had returned to Chris' house. Danny was in the bathroom and Chris decided to check his weight. He took the scale from Danny's bag and stepped on the digital scale, two hundred and twenty-one pounds read the scale. Chris knew this would be his last week with Danny as he only had one pound to go. Danny came out of the bathroom and saw Chris putting the scale back in his bag. Danny walked into the room, well I guess I will see you tomorrow, said Danny. Yeah, said Chris, I'm going to go and get my shower. Chris jogged up the steps. Danny pulled out the scale and hit the recall on the scale which showed the date, time, and weight. 

Danny looked and seen the last reading from two minutes ago and seen the weight. Danny knew Chris only had one more pound to go, Danny thought to himself and then smiled. He would make sure that Chris' last day would be memorable. Danny walked through Chris' door Friday morning and walked into the kitchen. Chris handed Danny a cup of coffee. I hope you're ready Redfield, smiled Danny. Chris looked down at Danny inflating his chest, I can take anything you can dish out, smirked Chris. Danny stood on his toes and looked at Chris, we'll see smiled Danny. The two men walked the church steps and walked an additional two miles. We are going to change our routine today said Danny. What did you have in mind, smiled Chris? 

Just follow me, said Danny. Chris followed Danny in his truck for about an hour until Danny turned onto a small side road. He followed Danny into a driveway to a house that sat next to a lake. Chris gets out and walks over to Danny. Nice place, said Chris. Yeah, it belongs to a friend of mine said Danny. And what are we doing here said, Chris. I thought you might enjoy breathing in some fresh air while you work out, said Danny. Really, said Chris? Come on Redfield, said Danny. Danny put Chris through some sit ups, and squats. Danny walked over to the edge of a large field and Chris walked up next to Danny. I think this is it Chris, said Danny. Danny turned to Chris, you have accomplished your target weight, said Danny, I guess you are finally no longer in need of my services smiled Danny. 

Chris walked up to Danny and put his arms, around Danny's waist. I may not be in need of your professional services any longer, said Chris, but there is something I am still in need of. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny passionately. Chris looked at Danny, Danny I have never met a man like you before, said Chris. Danny stepped back and took off his shoes, I'll tell you what Christopher Redfield, said Danny, as he stepped up to Chris, if you can catch my ass, it's yours smiled Danny. But you have to catch it before we reach the other side of this field, said Danny. Chris gave that evil grin again. Ready, said Danny. Just as Danny went to take off, Chris stuck out his foot causing Danny to fall on the ground. Chris quickly laid on Danny pinning him to the ground. 

GOT YA, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny. Danny put his arms around Chris' neck and kissed him back. Danny could feel Chris' tongue as it gently found its way into his mouth and he gladly met it with his own. We should go inside said Danny, as he looked towards the lake house, I have a surprise for you. Chris smiled. Chris followed Danny into the lake house and closed the door. Chris looked around and seen that Danny had placed candles, wine and a large fur blanket near the fire place. Danny walked over and opened the wine. Chris walked over to Danny and took his face in his hands, he leaned down and kissed Danny slowly and passionately. We should probably take a shower, said Danny. Chris' phone rang and he recognized the ringtone as Jill's. 

Hey Jill, said Chris. Where are you Chris, asked Jill. Just finishing up my workout, said Chris smiling at Danny. I need you to report here immediately, said Jill. What's going on, asked Chris? We got trouble and I need you and Alpha team to go deal with it, said Jill. Chris sent out a huff of air, I'm on my way, said Chris and hung up the phone. Is everything alright, asked Danny? Chris walked over to Danny and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, I have to go said Chris. What, now, said Danny? I'm so sorry but I have to go and deal with some BSAA business, said Chris. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, we will definitely be picking this up when I get back said Chris as he kissed Danny again. Chris walked out the door to his car. Well shit, said Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been four days since Chris left and Danny had heard nothing. Danny called Jill and asked when Chris would be back. I'm not sure, said Jill. Where did he go, asked Danny? I'm sorry Danny, that information is classified, said Jill. He will be coming home very soon, said Jill, try not worry. Danny hung up and walked to the window and looked out, Danny wondered where Chris was, if he was alright, and when he would be back. Danny tried to focus on the upcoming meeting with his new client, but he couldn't concentrate. Chris sat staring off in the distance, he wondered what Danny was doing and if he was thinking of him. Redfield, came a voice pulling Chris back to the here and now. What is it Leon, said Chris? Leon sat down next to Chris, are you alright, asked Leon? 

You have been staring off a lot on this mission, said Leon. I'm fine, said Chris. Fine huh, said Leon, what's his name, smiled Leon. Chris looked at Leon and smiled, Danny, said Chris. Bro, I have never seen you this distracted over a guy, said Leon, is this serious smiled Leon? I hope so, chuckled Chris. Let's get this wrapped up so we can get you back to Danny, said Leon batting his eye lashes at Chris. Chris gives Leon a shove, prick, said Chris. Danny had met with the new client and was designing a diet and exercise plan for the woman when his phone pinged. Danny looked at his phone, the text was from Chris. "I miss you. I will be coming home soon. Chris" Tears filled Danny's eyes as he read the message. Danny texted Chris back, "I miss you too. Danny". 

Chris looked at his phone when he heard the alert and read Danny's message and a large smile crossed his face. WOW, said Leon. This Danny must be awful special seeing how you are breaking the non-communication ordinate, laughed Leon. Chris chuckled, I just told him that I missed him and I'll be home soon, said Chris. I didn't disclose anything about the mission, said Chris. Sounds like you got it bad Redfield, laughed Leon as he walked away. Chris walked off the plane with Leon. I'll see you around Redfield, said Leon. See ya Leon, said Chris. Chris made it home and took a shower, it had been four days since he had one. Chris sat at his desk in his home office and started on his mission report. Chris' mind kept wandering to Danny, he looked at the clock, it was much too late to call him. 

Chris finished his report, fatigue was getting the better of him. Chris climbed in his bed and pulled the sheet up over him. Chris' mind wandered to Danny and the passion they shared at the lake house. Chris slid his hand down to his hardened cock. Chris imagined Danny running his tongue up and down his shaft, then taking the head into his mouth and slowly allowing Chris' cock to slide to the back of his throat. Chris had been so wrapped up in his fantasy he didn't realize how close to cumming he was. Chris quickly threw the sheet to the side just in time as he began to shoot high in the air calling Danny's name, his seed falling back down like rain falling on him. Chris showered and changed his sheets before finally falling asleep. The next morning Danny received a call from Jill. I know it's short notice, but could you possibly present your report on Chris' results this afternoon, asked Jill?

We should wait until Chris gets back, said Danny. Chris got back last night, said Jill, it was rather late. Chris is back, said Danny? Yes, why don't you give him a call and see if he can make in today, said Jill. I'll do that, said Danny. Danny called Chris and Chris picked up the phone. Hey, said Chris, I was literally dialing your number. I'm glad you're back, said Danny. The reason I called is Jill just called and wanted to know if I could present your results today and you really should be there in person, said Danny. Sure, said Chris. Great, said Danny, I will need to get your final measurements and weight. No problem, said Chris, when would you like to come over? I have to see a couple of clients this morning, said Danny, how about a few hours? I'll see you then, said Chris. 

Danny finished his client meetings and drove to Chris' house. Danny walked into Chris house and called for Chris. Chris came walking down the stairs wearing a big smile. Danny smiled back and walked over to Chris and hugged him. Welcome home, said Danny, as Chris wrapped his arms around Danny. Thanks, said Chris as he swayed with Danny in his arms. Danny was lost in Chris' embrace and the feeling of his head laid against Chris' chest. Chris leaned back and kissed Danny, Danny returning his kiss. Danny noticed a bruise on Chris' cheek. Chris what happed, as Danny ran his hand over Chris' cheek? It's nothing, said Chris. Danny's phone rang and he looked down, it was Jill calling. Hi Jill, said Danny. Can you and Chris be here in an hour to present the report, said Jill? 

Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem, said Danny, Great, see you then, said Jill, what did she want, asked Chris? She wants us to be at her office in an hour to present your report, said Danny. Danny set out the scales and wrote down Chris' weight along with all of Chris' measurements. Danny followed Chris to the base. Danny and Chris walked into Jill's office and see Jill, Claire, and Chris' doctor, Dr. Monroe. Chris 'doctor stood and looked at Chris and walked over to him. Chris you look incredible, said Dr. Monroe. Wait until you hear the final report, said Danny. When I started working with Chris, he weighed two hundred and sixty-six pounds. His chest measured fifty-four inches and lacked definition, his waist line measured forty four inches. 

His biceps measured nineteen inches and lacked definition, his thighs measure thirty-eight inches and lacked definition. Chris if you would please, said Danny. Chris removed the light jacket and jogging pants to reveal the shorts and tank top he was wearing. The doctor was amazed as was everyone else. Chris went from two hundred and sixty-six pounds and surpassed his target weight of two hundred and twenty pounds, Chris now weighs two hundred and fifth teen pounds. Chris' chest went from fifty-four inches to a very well defined fifty inches as you can see, said Danny. Chris' went from having a forty-four-inch waist to a thirty-three-inch waist losing eleven inches from his waist and developing very well-defined abdominals, said Danny lifting Chris' shirt and allowing everyone to see his abs. 

Chris' arms went from nineteen inches to a very well defined twenty-four-inch biceps. Chris thighs went from thirty-eight non-defined inches to thirty-five inches as Chris flexed his thigh muscles. Incredible, said Dr. Monroe. Your blood pressure has returned to normal and so has your cholesterol, said Dr. Monroe. Mr. Redfield, I find you more than fit to remain at the BSAA. Thank you, said Chris shaking the doctor’s hand. The doctor excused himself and left. Claire walked over to Chris and hugged him, Chris you look amazing, said Claire. Thanks sis, said Chris. Jill walked over to Chris and hugged him, it's nice to see the old Chris again, said Jill. Jill turned and walked over to Danny and shook his hand. 

Excellent work, Mr. Matthews, and I'm afraid your services will no longer be needed, said Jill. Danny smiled, I understand, said Danny. Danny turned and found Chris standing right behind him. Chris looked down at Danny, you don't work for the BSAA and I'm no longer your client, said Chris grinning. You are are correct, Mr. Redfield, said Danny. Good, Chris placed his hands on both sides of Danny's face and lowered his mouth onto Danny's. Claire and Jill stood smiling at the two men kissing. Danny wrapped his arms around Chris' waist as Chris intensified his kiss on Danny. Chris and Danny break their kiss, Danny and Chris continue to smile at each other as Chris leans his forehead against Danny's. We should go out and celebrate tonight, said Jill. 

Sounds good to me, said Chris as he continued to lightly press his forehead against Danny's. How about we meet at The Blue Room at six-thirty, said Jill. What time is it, asked Chris? It's twelve thirty, said Claire. That gives us five and a half hours, said Chris as he pulled Danny out the door behind him. Where are you going, said Claire? To have some really hot sex, yelled Chris as he and Danny walked down the hallway. Don't call or text for the next five and a half hours, yelled Chris. Claire and Jill explode with laughter.


End file.
